Spin the bottle, Truth or dare and 21: All in one
by ShamanDudette
Summary: Read the title and you might get a slight idea.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or anything else in this story or the plot thingy (it's my sister's 'Sakura Asakura23')**

Me: I don't know why I made this story, I got...

Amy: Actuelly I'm the one whose thinking up what to write!

Me: But I'm the one whose writing it!

Sid: -muttering under his breath- So I can't go on the computer idiot

Me: Shut it, by the way Sid is my brother and Amy's my sister, as I was saying I got the idea after watching 'series of unfortunate events' don't know how it gave me an idea.

Me: Enjoy the story.

**21, Truth or dare, spin the bottle all in one**

Chapter One: Hao 'good' idea

Hao, Yoh, Ren, Manta, Horo, Anna, Chocolove and Lyserg are sitting in a circle, in that order. It is the Asakura twins' birthday and it is Yoh's turn to choose what it should be and he has chosen a sleepover with boys **AND** girls

Hao: I told you that we shouldn't have a sleepover for our birthday its boring...

Yoh: But...but...but I wanna and you choose last time T-T

Hao: That's only because I had a great idea...

Yoh: -sitting in a lake of tears- But you didn't order any oranges TTTTT-TTTTT

Anna: -in a boat and yellow raincoat- Leave him, Hao or else

Horo: -skating on ice- Anna is in a boat and yellow rain coat, in a coat and yellow rainboat, a goat and yellow manevote all day long.

Yoh: -tears suddenly disappear- That song sounds nice. Can I sing along?

Hao: Shut it ...now...I have a game we can play...

Yoh: Why do you like '...' sooooo much?

Hao: Well why in the first story do you like 'hmmm' sooooo much

Me: -crawls from under the psycadelic rug, they have that?no they dont- Actually the people dont know that story since I'm NEVER putting it on.

All: AHHHHHHHHHHH! who are you?...-creeping away slowly-

Me: Dont you remember me T-T In the person whose making you say all these things

Amy: -appears out of thin air- Actually** I **made it

Anna: who said you coul-

Me:-pulls out Lyserg's crystal thingy and starts hypnotising them- I am not here...you cannot sEeEeEeEe mEeEeEeEeEe, you will continue the storyas if I wasnt here

**-Pointless story conitnues- **

Yoh: Hmmm... I don't know... why do I use '...' and 'hmmm' so much.

Hao: Can we just get on with the game?

Lyserg: -points to Hao- Why did I have to come to HIS birthday party T-T

Hao: Be quiet or I might JUST decide to kill more of your relatives

Lyserg: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - gets slapped-

Hao: Now where was I ohh yea... it is called 21, Truth or dare, spin the bottle all in one, first you do 21, for people who don't know how to play, you say numbers (in order) like 1, 2, 3 then the next person 4, 5 and the person who says 21 will be part of the last thing, the maximum of numbers that you say is 3. then we spin the bottle and then two people who have the ends of the bottle pointing to them ,the person from the 21 thing have to give them dares to do together. Everyone understand?

All: -nod-

Hao: Good because I don't think the reader got it

Horo: We have readers?

Hao: No we have **A** reader; hope usui .that's her pen name.

Horo: Okay. Let's start

Yoh: I'll start! 1, 2

Ren: 3

Manta: 4, 5, 6

Horo: 7, 8

Anna: 9, 10, 11

Chocolove: 12, 13, 14

Lyserg: 15, 16

Hao: 18

Yoh: 19

Manta: 20...

Horo: 21, oh great or is it a good thing?

Hao: Now...who has got the bottle?

Horo: Here -passes empty coke bottle-

Hao: I'll spin the bottle -spins bottle

The bottle stops… who does it land on... Find out on the next episode of... "21, Truth or dare, spin the bottle all in one"...

Me: Thank you, thank you one and all. And I will update ASAP

Amy: I said I'M the one whose thinking it up!

Me: Whatever

Amy: REmember the deal, You get the story I get Hao

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! as long as I get his floofy pants

Hao: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! whereever I go so do the pants

Me: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amy: I hope you enjoyed MY story, with a few minor adjustments made by her

Me: by the way if you want to be featured in the story just tell me


End file.
